Brutality on the Sanctum: Did a Bishop Go Too Far?
November 23rd, 2041: Brutality on the Sanctum: Did a Bishop Go Too Far? - A Newswire Exclusive By: Terri Kopp LIVE FROM NEWSWIRE HQ AT GENEVA, SWITZERLAND, A NEWSWIRE EXCLUSIVE Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Terri Kopp, and I'm here to bring you an exclusive addendum to the Hostage Takeover at the Guardian's Sanctum Story. As many of you are aware, several weeks ago I had a first-hand eye-witness account of a hostage situation, followed by a deadly threat of a bomb blast on the Sanctum, in high orbit above the Earth. In this tense situation a group of Consortium Officers were able to defeat a heavily armed and professional group of cultists who threatened to destroy the Sanctum, and everyone on board. In the process of defusing the situation all of the cultists lost their lives, vented out an airlock by Bishop 10. While the three Consortium Officers involved were heroes of the situation, footage recorded, and not part of the original story, shows a disturbing turn of events at the conclusion of the hostage event. This footage was recorded by my camera, and placed on Bishop 10 without his knowledge. Be warned, this footage could be considered disturbing to many. * Camera Focus on Bishop 10's PoV as he looks down at a control panel. Below him all of the cultists are in a room, with a large glass observation window behind them. The lead cultist known as "the Father" is shouting, but it is not audible.* Computer Voice: ALERT. ALERT. CRITICAL DECOMPRESSION OCCURING IN PRIMARY HALL. * Camera Focus on the Father as he turns and stares up at the control room. He points, and the cultists all open fire. Bullets spray off the window, but it is bulletproof. * * The Bishop looks down at the panel and hits a large red button covered with glass.* Bishop 10: Non-believers. Computer Voice: CRITICAL DECOMPRESSION IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... * Camera Focus on the windows blasting outwards. All the cultists and the Father are sucked into space.* * Camera Feed Cut.* What we see here is the Bishop knowingly and willingly choosing to end the situation with violence, instead of letting the cultists be apprehended. What we're also seeing is a disturbing trend of increasing violence from the Consortium in how they handle high pressure situations, with key Bishops choosing to shoot first and ask questions later. At this point Bishop Ten would not have known if the bomb threat (later proved to be false) was real or not. While his actions may have been designed to disallow the leader of the cultists (known to us now as Father Jacob McGinley, an excommunicated Catholic Priest), to detonate the bomb, there is no doubt that his actions removed any chance of us understanding why the cultists chose to attack the Sanctum, and where they received the advanced weaponry they were using. The Consortium has refused my request for a follow-up interview with the Bishop about his actions. Category:Daimon Arcos Category:Sanctum Station